Un regalo de cumpleaños para Emma
by kykyo-chan
Summary: Que sorpresas le traera ese dia a nuestra salvadora


**Hola como estan, mientras esta la actualizacion de los otros dos fics que espero sigan y dejen un comentario, les dejo este one-shot que adapte a Swan Queen de otro de mis fic, ojala quedara bien y sea de su agrado.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen solo el contenido de la historia**

Un regalo de cumpleaños

La luz del sol pegaba directamente a mis ojos, provocando que mi sueño se viera interrumpido. Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos y estire mi cuerpo, pero todavía no estaba por completo despierta, y claramente podía sentir que a mi lado , un cuerpo extraño reposaba y emanaba un calor acogedor, esto me desconcertó, de inmediato me levante y dirigí mi vista a dicho cuerpo, sus ojos negros me dejaron impactada, pues no era ningún desconocido si no que era Regina, pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, si no que se encontraba desnuda y envuelta en un listón color rosa y junto a ella más específicamente un pastel.

Ella me miraba algo "furiosa" y sonrojada; pude reaccionar ante mi pequeño shock cuando intento frenéticamente desatarse lo cual no pudo por el brazalete que contenía su magia, rápidamente me dirigí a desatarla para que dejara de moverse, cuando termine ella se sentó todavía sonrojada, y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de la situación, había rozado con mis manos su piel y sobre todo ¡SEGUIA ESTANDO DESNUDA EN MI CAMA¡ y ante este hecho me sonroje y un calor se comenzaba a acumular en cierta parte baja, y como tal hecho se está intensificando decidí apartar mi mirada, pero no sirvió de mucho ya que se dio cuenta que le había observado y se tapó.

Gina, ¿pero qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué estas así?-pregunte algo impactada, bueno realmente mucho.

Malditos, me la pagaran-no sabía de qué hablaba y mi cara lo demostraba, así que decido contarme.

El día de ayer me encontré a esos desgraciados, los que se hacen llamar nuestros amigos, y como burla me dijeron o más bien amenazaron que me raptarían y me envolverían como regalo-su cara estaba más que roja lo que me llamo la atención, pero no dije nada y deje que continuara su relato

No lo tome enserio, pero ya en la noche me percate que alguien me vigilaba y cuando quise reaccionar era demasiado tarde, solo sentí un pequeño piquete en el brazo y de ahí todo se volvió negro hasta el día de hoy que desperté aquí-con eso terminaba aparentemente su relato, pero me quedaba una gran duda.

¿Pero… porque te trajeron aquí y desnuda?-con la última palabra me sonroje aún más y ella también, desvió su mirada y con mucho esfuerzo me contesto.

Pues…por que según ellos yo sería tu regalo de cumpleaños-era verdad hoy era mi cumpleaños y yo ni en cuenta, como se me podía olvidar mi propio cumpleaños, pero entonces ¿el pastel y Regina son mis regalos? Esa última idea me gusto.

Así que…felicidades, Swan-aun con la mención de mi nombre me sentí tan feliz que ella fuera la primera en felicitarme y el recordarme esta fecha que, no muy grata hasta el momento, pero que este sería diferente a los anteriores. Me acerque a ella y le abrace tan fuerte como pude, tanto como la felicidad que sentía en este momento.

Gracias, Gina, pero quiero disfrutar mi regalo- me miro confundida sin siquiera saber que hacer o responder.

Pero…no te eh comprado nada, así que tendrás que esperar, Emma-de mis labios surgió una sonrisa algo… lujuriosa y ella lo noto.

No me refería a ese regalo, si no al regalo que tengo frente a mí, y que me dejaron amablemente en mi cama-su cara era un poema pero no deje que hablara, porque mis labios ya apresaban los suyos. Al principio se resistió un poco pero todo cambio cuando logre colar mi lengua en su boca y jugar con la suya.

Le recosté sutilmente en la cama, y mis manos como si tuvieran vida propia comenzaron a recorrer cada centímetro de piel de mi amada Gina, ella ya no se resistió mas, al contrario, también coló sus manos por debajo de mi polera y me la quito, por lo cual tuvimos que deshacer el beso. Su mirada había cambiado a una llena de pasión como la mía a deber estado.

Nos fundimos en otro beso, mucho más apasionado que el anterior, rompí de nuevo el beso para pasar a deleitarme con su piel dejando una que otra marca para que todo aquel que le mirara supiera que ya era mía, ella solo emitía gemidos que lo único que provocaban era que me excitara mas y que mi ropa, dígase, pantalón y ropa interior comenzaran a estorbar. Mis manos seguían jugando hasta que llegaron a su entrepierna en donde descubrieron que "algo" ya estaba más que despierto y húmedo tanto que rogaba por un poco de atención, y por supuesto yo accedí.

Mi mano subía y baja tal cavidad que estaba húmeda, mientras que con mi otra mano tome un poco del pastel y lo unte en sus pechos, mis labios jugaban con los pequeños botones rosas que sabían exquisitos con tal combinación de pastel y el sabor de mi Regina, nuestros cuerpos y sobre todo el de ella ya comenzaban a transpirar pequeñas gotitas de sudor, y yo me deleitaba sintiendo sus manos recorrer mi espalda hasta llegar a mis cabellos que jalaba levemente. Sin más rodeos baje mis labios para saborear la intimidad de mi amante no sin antes untarle otro poco de pastel, no se podía desperdiciar. Al momento Gina me miró confundida pero cuando comencé a subir y bajar por su cavidad, su espalda se comenzó a arquear, su rostro estaba por completo sonrojado, y yo ya me había quitado el resto de mi ropa para quedar en igual de circunstancias que ella.

No tardo mucho cuando intentó quitarme de ahí, diciendo que ya no aguantaría más, pero no le hice caso y tuve el privilegio de probar su esencia, la cual saboree por completo. Mi intimidad clamaba por la atención de ella, pero primero tenía que terminar de saborearla y darle placer, dirigí tres de mis dedos a su boca lo que capto rápidamente y los comenzó a lubricar, pasados unos minutos, los retire e introduje en primer dedo en su entrada. Su cara me decía que no le era suficiente para su placer, cuando fue necesario introduje el segundo dedo y así hasta lograr el tercero.

No pude evitar besarle y decirle cuanto le quería, y aunque no lo creyeran, ella también me confesó que era reciproco el sentimiento. Con tantas emociones no dude mas y saque mis dedos para poder entrar de nuevo en de nuevo devore sus labios, lo cual sirvió para distraerle un poco del ritmo de las penetraciones que eran a mi gusto y no a su total necesidad.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse y yo seguí un compás lento, pero con la cara de Gina que poco a poco se transformaba en una de placer demandante, comencé a aumentar de velocidad hasta llegar a un ritmo frenético, llegando a lo más profundo que podía, y lo conseguí al ver como mi morena me pedía que dirigiera mis estocadas a cierto punto que era donde ella sentía más placer. Sus manos comenzaba a recorrer mi espalda así como por ratos sostener la sabana, su gemidos eran lo mejor que había escuchado, y los míos no los podía acallar.

Después de un largo rato en que cambiamos unas cuantas veces de ritmo, y aunándole que comencé a masturbarle ese pequeño botón erecto, llegamos a nuestro limite, ella disfruto de otro orgasmo y yo ante la visión tan erotica con tan solo unos roses mas de mi masturbación que ni tenia idea en que momento había iniciado también llegue al orgasmo, caí sin más sobre su hermoso cuerpo, intentando recuperar el oxígeno que había perdido. La abrace tan posesivamente que hasta yo me sorprendí y le regale otro beso en su perlada frente.

Emma, para la siguiente ves no será igual-su comentario me desconcertó y le mire confusa pero su sonrisa, me dio miedo y me indico que no me gustaría el porqué de esta.

Porque yo no seré la pasiva siempre de la relación -al escuchar eso se me helo la sangre, y solo pude hacer una cosa.

Maldita Swan no te encierres en el baño-sí, sin duda el mejor regalo es tener a Regina Mills a mi lado, envuelto o no, claro que si incluye algunos accesorios que mejor.

 **espero les gustara, nos seguimos leyendo en los demas fics**


End file.
